Games We Play
by TVJunkie1013
Summary: HawkeyeBJ pairing. SLASH! BJ ... I have a confession to make.


**Title**: Games We Play  
**Author**: Lisa M  
**Pairing**: Don't you people know my OTP yet?  
**Rating**: PG13  
**Disclaimer**: Nope, don't own anything. Don't sue … no money.  
**Archive**: Anywhere, just let me know.  
**Feedback**: Would be appreciated - good or bad.  
**Spoilers**: None.

**Summary**: Answer to the 10-min fic challenge of " insert name … I have a confession to make." - Kinda smutty, but nothing too major. The end sorta sucks, so sorry about that. I wanted to get it done in 10 minutes. I also killed 2 birds with 1 stone and answered a second 10-minute challenge of "Would you stop being so paranoid."

* * *

"BJ … I have a confession to make."

"Oh, God. The last time I heard that from you I should have had a drink first." I hear glasses rattling behind me as I tuck the corners of my Army-issue sheets under the flimsy mattress. "And I know both of us had a lot of them afterwards." He chuckles lightly.

The still gurgles then goes silent. A soft clink to my left - BJ has placed a martini on the table for me and I grin. Picking it up, I take a long swallow.

"Okay, Hawk. I'm ready. What's your confession?"

"I've fallen in love."

"Really?" Sarcasm drips from his words. "I didn't even think that was possible for Hawkeye Pierce."

"I'm being serious here. I'm in love, Beej."

"Well, don't keep me in suspense." He refills his glass. "Who's the lucky person to have finally grabbed your heart?"

"You won't believe me."

"Try me, you may be surprised."

"Charles Emerson Winchester, the third," I reply and pull my sweaty scrub shirt up and over my head. It drops to the ground at my feet.

"Mmmmmmmm, I see." A rush of air brushes against my naked back as BJ begins to remove his own filthy scrubs. "So when are you going to break the news to him?"

"Oh, I could never tell him. He doesn't even know I exist."

"Well," BJ drawls as he slips his arms around my waist and pulls me tightly against him. His warm breath feathers across the edge of my ear. The wiry hair on his chest tickles my back and I shiver slightly from the sensation. "I suppose I could tell him. Pass him a note in study hall."

"Please don't. I couldn't take the rejection." I sigh deeply as his mouth moves down my neck and along my skin until he reaches my shoulder. "I'm sensitive, you know."

"Yeah, I know." I gasp as BJ's long, skilled fingers slip underneath the waistband of my scrub pants and wrap around my growing erection. "But, sometimes you just have to take a chance."

My head falls back onto his shoulder as he begins to manipulate me with his hand. I move my own hands behind me and slide them inside of BJ's boxer shorts. A low groan rumbles in his throat when my fingers find his solidness.

"You have to let go of your insecurities." He begins to grind his hips against me. "Give in to your," BJ pauses and runs his tongue along the length of my back - shoulder to shoulder. "Feelings. You might regret it later if you don't."

"Speaking from experience?" I can barely talk. My heart is pounding. Blood is pouring into the lower half of my body. And my lungs feel as if they might explode at any moment.

"Once upon a time, maybe." The halted groan now escapes BJ as my fingers tickle the sensitive skin beneath his erection. My friend's lifeblood is pulsing quickly through his veins and his penis vibrates against my warm palm. His grip on me tightens and I can feel my release approaching quickly. "But, I've learned that sometimes you've just got to go for whatever it is that you want. Take it as if it's always been yours."

BJ's lips are back at my throat. I can feel a red bruise forming beneath his mouth. His teeth sink in slightly as his warmth spreads along my back. A wave of pleasure breaks over me and my essence sprays into BJ's hand. I feel my legs go weak and I turn in his strong arms. Our lips meet in a gentle kiss - tongues moving together in a well-practiced dance. We break apart and BJ's blue eyes meet mine. He smiles.

"Winchester, huh?"

I smile back at him and shrug.

"Hey, Hawk?"

"Mmmmmm hmmmmmm?" I reply, sleepily - my eyes opening into slits.

"You're not really in love with Charles…" He pauses momentarily and glances over at me. "Are you?"

One corner of my lips curls into a lopsided grin. BJ does this every time we play our little game.

"No, Beej. I'm not in love with Charles." I open my eyes fully and smile widely at him. "You know who I'm in love with, so would you stop being so paranoid."

**The End**


End file.
